Walking on the same road
by Breathless02
Summary: We were mere passerbys in a crowd. Every day passing, just watching...


This is a simple One-shot! I hope you'll give it a try nevertheless =)

So please, enjoy~

* * *

What is meant by the words that passed over your lips. Softly. HARSHLY...so damn _fast _?

I remember every single letter that reached my ears you whispered in so many weeks, months, even years ago. I do remember...  
Like it had been just yesterday.

* * *

First, we were mere passerbys crossing the same road. You didn't notice me...you walked on, I walked on, without us knowing.

And then...it happened again and again. Always the same road. Would you call it fate? Still our feet carried us away from each other as the time stretched. Slowly but surely I got conscious of you.

And you? Did you recognize me? I asked myself upon taking a look at your amber eyes.

Those soulful amber eyes...held me, _still held me._ Deep within their depth.

Beautiful...amber...

I was a prisoner since then.

Every day we met I would notice another new and exciting thing about you. The way your hair was caressed by the wind, oh so very softly. The way your lips were shaped and colored in a plumb hue. Even the way you walked, held your body, so graceful, full of an inner light that made you radiate like a sun, highlighting the pavement you walked upon.

We never talked. Never touched, I was only watching from afar. But up until then it was alright for me, I was content with just watching you.

You soon became my new found inspiration to live through every day and enjoying each and every one of them. I soon learned to look forward to the next day.

And already there you helped me. Without knowing, you became my reason to be happy. You were my happiness.

I would smile more, _smile, _I've rarely did that before...you taught me so many things! Just from watching you live.

And then, one day, I decided to actually confront you and my inner cravings for your simple being.

I had to talk to you or I would burst, I was so sure of it. Filled with this deep longing for you.

I was there at the same time, on the same road. I waited for you like I always did. And sure enough, there you walked down the road in all your mesmerizing beauty.

Suddenly I felt nervous, so very nervous. My hands got clammy, I was fidgeting. That didn't suit me at all. See? What you already did to me? I am loosing my self-confidence when I am around you. You make me feel excited, frightened, but all together happy.

'Um...e-excuse me?'

You turned around...and I was frozen, rooted to the spot. A smile lit up wour face, welcoming, friendly.

'Yes?'

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I didn't know what to say! I didn't want to scare you away. I gulped and moved my tongue over my suddenly dry lips. I closed my eyes for a short second, trying to keep my overwhelming emotions at bay.

'I-I...umm...I wanted to meet you.'

There, I said it. And now that I expressed my deepest desire to you, fear overcame me. The fear of rejection.

You tilted your head to the side slightly. Your beautiful eyes twinkling as the sun rays hit them.

And then...your smile fell. Slowly and it was gone.

I turned my eyes away from your face, directing it towards the ground. My heart ached, throbbed, it hurt. I felt my hopes shatter, I felt my emotions drain me void of strength. Did I scare him away?

Suddenly I felt a gentle touch on my cheek, stroking slightly and slowly raising my face again.

A jolt like electricity raced through me from the place where your skin touched mine. It was an addicting feeling, making my heart soar.

I was afraid to lock my eyes with yours again, afraid to see the guilty look of rejection on your beautiful face.

'Will you...look at me?'

I took in a huge gasp of air. Inhale, exhale.

Your voice, so sweet, do you know what you do to me? It was like a humming melody, my favourite one. You truly are an angel.

I shut my eyes tightly for a moment, before I opened them again and looked at you.

What I then saw, took my breath away. It was the most beautiful sight. Your smile, as wide as I have never seen it before. Your amber eyes so bright, so full of caring...and love?

Could it be? I didn't dare to raise my hopes...but I couldn't help my heart to beat fast and faster.

'I also...wanted to meet you. Everyday we'd see each other on this same road, but I never thought that you were watching too.'

My eyes suddenly stung with a moisture so foreign for me to feel. My lips turned upwards, higher and higher, until I was flashing my angel my happiest smile.

'Everyday, here on this road. I-I don't know how I can describe to you my feelings, but I knew since the day that I first laid my eyes on you, that I wanted to meet you, get to know you for such a long time.'

Your hand was still laying on my cheek, keeping it warm. Slowly, insecure I raised my own hand and put it on your soft round cheek, stroking it gently.

'I wanted to meet you!'

We say at the same time. I slowly, unintentionally moved forward at the same time you did. We got nearer and nearer, until I could feel the warmth of your body, through our thin layers of clothing.

Our eyes never lost contact, locked together, captured.

'C-Can I?'

I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell your unique delicious scent. Vanilla and...cinnamon? And the faint smell of something I couldn#t place my finger on. Your smell, it was intoxicating.

'Yes.'

You breathed out. I couldn't wait another moment and so I pressed forward and locked our lips together for the first time.

It was like fireworks exploded all around us, so many butterflies were rioting inside my body. Everything tingled, a sensation so fulfilling and _overwhelming. _You took my breath away, every time our lips brushed together.

I put all of my love, of my passion into this kiss and I felt you responding equally. We kept it innocent, but that was enough. Plenty enough. Just breathing in your scent send jolts of pleasure down my back.

And then, when the need to breathe forced our lips apart, I looked into your eyes again. This feeling I read...love...I felt it in every fiber of my body.

My breath came in heavy, uneven.

I then touched my forehead to yours.

'We finally met. You don't know how much I longed for this. Everyday, I waited so long...and finally...I have you in my arms.'

'Yes...thank you for noticing me, for finding me and seeking me out of this crowd. Finally, I've too waited for such a long time.'

* * *

The two of them embraced each other tightly, feeling the other's presence and the love and comfort that they shared. The longing, the desire and the need to leave the monotone crowd.

The passerbies kept walking and walking, their eyes searching for the one that will stand out from the rest of them. Being the bright light that would help them find the way out of the dull daily grind that was simply life.

* * *

I see you standing there,

shining bright, beckoning me to come towards you.

Appeal's on your side and I know I will be caught.

No use to fight against destiny.

I'll never win, no matter the tries.

You captivated me over and over again...

Is it alright to want to stay by your side?

Not as a passerby, not as a stranger,

but maybe...

as a lover?


End file.
